


Get Those Crazy Notions (Right Out Of Your Head)

by RDcantRead



Series: Stockings 2019 [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Metaphors, Physics, Physics Metaphors, Requited Unrequited Love, Snapshots, Songfic, Songwriting, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDcantRead/pseuds/RDcantRead
Summary: John's decided that he's getting over Brian May.He just can't stand being so close yet so far.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Stockings 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	Get Those Crazy Notions (Right Out Of Your Head)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammyspreadyourwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/gifts).



> Title from "Spread Your Wings" by Queen  
> Lyrics also from "Spread Your Wings"

_ "Sammy was low, just watching the show, over and over again," _

John sighed once more, his unrequited love for Brian was ruining his life. It just felt like him and Brian got closer and further away, like positive and negatively charged electromagnets, simultaneously attracting and repelling.

_ " _ _ Knew it was time, he'd made up his mind, to leave his dead life behind, _ _ " _

It was about time he got over Brian May. Beautiful Brian May with the long legs and thick hair and shy smile and dark eyes. Brian May haunted John’s mind, and it was time to leave Brian May and all that came with that behind.

_ “ _ _ His boss said to him, boy you'd better begin, to get those crazy notions right out of your head,”  _

“What do you mean you’re ‘getting over’ Brian?” Freddie’s voice echoed through the studio, his incredulity apparent in his tone and pure confusion colouring his voice.

“Exactly what I said Fred, I’m getting over Brian,” John patiently explained to Freddie, continuing to observe Roger in the live room who was messing about on the Stratocaster, presumably writing a song.

Freddie stayed quiet for a while before softly speaking once more, “Deaky, darling… what does ‘getting over Brian’ entail?” 

John doesn’t really know. He stays quiet.

_ “Sammy, who do you think that you are? You should've been sweeping up the Emerald bar,” _

“What, so you’re just gonna quit?” John shrugs. He doesn’t know, he’s inclined to quitting while he’s ahead, “Deaks, you know that man loves you?” 

He doesn’t know. He’s absolutely sure of Brian’s lack of romantic feelings for him, and he doesn’t need Roger to put false hope into his brain - he’s good enough at that by himself. 

“Yeah, well if he does then he has a fucking shitty way of showing it,” his vitriolic response to Roger’s well-meaning inquiry coaxes a flinch out of the blond, maybe his bitterness came through a bit much. He shoots Roger a quick apologetic glance. He’s not looking at him.

“Okay.” Roger’s voice is quiet and soft, he’s still not looking at John.

_ “He spends his evenings alone in his hotel room, keeping his thoughts to himself, he'd be leaving soon,” _

The house is quiet. Maybe a bit too quiet. 

The atmosphere surrounding his home is dark and cold and lacking in anything to do with warmth and human touch. Maybe it’s the fact that John spends all his time socialising away from the house, maybe it’s the fact that he’s been in a bad mood lately. Whatever the reason is, it doesn’t really matter.

He knows that Freddie and Roger wouldn’t want this endless isolation for him, but Freddie and Roger aren’t here right now, and he’s been planning on leaving the suffocating presence of Brian May behind him, along with Queen.

_ “Wishing he was miles and miles away. Nothing in this world nothing would make him stay,” _

He can’t stand Brian. He can’t stand the perfect hair and the “high-and-mighty” attitude and the rage that fills him every time he hears another one of Brian’s endless critiques of his work and the fucking attraction and love that he’s sure is incredibly obvious.

He needs to leave the toxic atmosphere, and there’s nothing anyone could do or say to convince him to stay.

_ “Since he was small, had no luck at all, nothing came easy to him,” _

It would be so easy to leave and never look back. So easy to say “fuck it” and quit Queen, quit the fame and the fortune and live a normal life. But nothing ever came easy to John, and nothing ever let John leave and find happiness easily, it always was difficult.

(But aren’t the best things always hard?)

_ “Now it was time, he'd made up his mind, ‘This could be my last chance,’” _

He kissed Brian May. Perfect Brian May with the beautiful eyes and the  long legs and the thick hair and shy smile. Brian May with a habit of being unable to stand others’ contributions to his work.

Brian May who simultaneously infuriates John and makes him sick with love. Brian May who is like the positively charged proton around which John’s negatively charged electron revolves. 

He kissed Brian May and Brian May kissed back. And John’s last chance to try what he knew he could never hope to have, to aim for what he could never achieve, ends with Brian May out of breath and John in a state of shock.

Brian wasn’t meant to kiss back. And from all of the possible ways Brain could react to John’s final plea kissing back was never considered. 

_ “ _ _ Spread your wings and fly away, fly away, far away…” _

“I like it,” Brian spoke after reading through the loose sheet of paper John had set in front of him.

“Yeah?” John’s voice came softly from the bed, it was late, and it was a lazy night in for the both of them. 

“Yeah,” Brian’s voice was equally soft and filled with love, “It’s lovely,” 

Maybe they were like electromagnets, but maybe they weren’t stuck on alternate sides of the current, maybe they were stuck together - positive and negative. 

“I love you,” John’s gotten soft in his new-relationship bliss.

“I love you too.”

_ “Pull yourself together 'cause you know you should do better, that's because you're a free man,” _


End file.
